It's Complicated
by lolnofaggot
Summary: Alex moves back to Mystic Falls, with her parents. She soon meets Damon Salvatore, when here parents want her to hepl plan against him, what will happen?. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Basied on the Tv Seiries. I own nothing apart from my OCs. Please review.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls. I sighed, smiling slighty as old memories came flushing back. We pulled into the drive, stepping out the car seemed like the signal for Mrs. Lockwood to come running towards my mother and kissing her cheek and a quick hug. I walked down the bottem of the driveway, something seemed different but yet the same. As I pulled down my sunglasses I noticed an old friend. It took awhile for me to place the face. Jeremy Gilbert. I raised my hand and waved, smiling as he waved back. We were about to walk towards each other, but my mother called. I turned and walked back into our somewhat new house. My parents had been back a few times to bring stuff over, so everything was already set up. We only have a few boxes left and most of them were mine, my father helped my bring them up. I emptied one box, but soon got bored. So, I left my room, hoping to join the convosation.<p>

I shut my door, I walked down stairs. I heard voices and as soon as I heard the word 'supernatural', I knew it was another council meeting. My parents and I are among the founding families who have dedicated their lives to destroying vampires. I was expected to follow in their footsteps. Though, honestly I wanted nothing to do with any of it, but sometimes I realy wanted to be invovled. My parents tell me everything they can, just so I know what to expect. I moved away from the door and sighed. I pushed my sunglasses back on and headed out. Shutting the door a little harder than usual, just so they knew I had left.

I walked down the drive and turned into the street. I tried to keep a low profile, not feeling like being sociable. I regonised nearly everyone, but there were the odd few that I coudn't remember. This one boy, I noticed that he was watching me. He was among the few that I couldn't but a name to. To be honest I don't think I'd ever seen hime before. I looked away and continued walking. I looked back over to where he was, he was gone. I looked around, thinkingt he'd be somewhere in sight. No, nowhere to be found. Shrugging, I continued walking. Mystic Falls had changed. When we left, the council thought no vampires were going to come back. Clearly, they were stuoid and foolish to believe it. Honestly, I never saw what the big problem was. I bet they were all just the same as us. Yes, they feed on people, but no one really knows their story.

I looked up just in time to stop myself from walking into someone. It was the same person I'd seen before. Even close up, I couldn't place him. I looked away, not wanting to seem creepy. He was smirking and as I looked back up his smirk gradually became bigger. "Can you tell me where the new Madrigal house is?" He asked, raing one eyebrow. I nodded and signaled him to follow me. I should go back, otherwise I would have just told him. I walked back to the door, keeping it open for him, but he just stood there. "You can come in, you know?"I looked round at him and he nodded, stepping in. "I didn't want to seem rude. Besides, how would I know if it was the right house?" He smirked and entered the room, where my parents and the rest of the council were.

I shut the door gently, walking up to my bedroom. I left the door slightly open and started at the boxes, beginning to unpack them. I took about 15 minutes to finish empty all of them. I sighed and placed both hands on my hips, looking around and nodding slightly before heading out the door, to walk into the man Ihad helped here, before hand. He turned around and smirked, again. "Well, hello there. You should really watch where you are going. That's twice you've walked into me now." He held up to fingers. I waked past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. And you are?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me, extending his arm towards me.

"Alexandra Madrigal. Pleasure, I'm sure." I smiled in return to his smirk, reaching out and shaking his hand. He moved his hand, which was still holding mine, towards his lips and slowly pressed them to my hand. "You're friendly towards someone you've just met." He laughed, relesing my hand."Why were you outside my door anyway?"

"Oh. You mom sent my to fetch you. Dinners ready, Alex." He said. I nodded and told him to tell her I'll be two minutes. Damon nodded and left, I heard him from down stairs, also getting a dinner invotation off my mom. I never heard the answer, but I hoped he declined the offer. I walked out of the toliet and downstairs, only to find he had excepted. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, taking the only seat left. Next to Damon.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I helped with the dishes and Damon, insisted he helped to and that my parents have a rest. I tried to aviod convostation with him, making him wash and I dried. I think he understood that I didn't want to talk to him as he kept his mouth shut... For a while, anyway.<p>

"So why'd you move back?" He asked and dried his hands.

"Mrs. Lockwood, called my parents a while ago with a certain problem. It took a while to sell the old house, but edventually we did. We never actually sold this house. My parents were still a little paranoid after the whole vampire thing and they didn't want any vampires camping out in here. So, we moved a few weeks after we selt the house. So, vampires. That's why we moved back." I nodded, putting the last glass away. "You've killed them before, right? I'm sure I've overheard my mom talking about it on the phone before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I have. It's rude to listen in on your mothers convosations."

"I don't think she'll mind. She tells me nearly everything. Both of my parents want me to follow in their footsteps." I sighed, playing with the towel.

"Do you want to?" He asked in almost a whisper, stepping slightly closer to me and looking down with a weird look on his face.

I looked over at him, shaking my head, sighing gently. He placed his hand on my cheek, moving my head up to look at him. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to do." I nodded and watched him leave.

I heard him say bye to my parents and let himself out. Honestly, he isn't as bad as I thought. He's actually quite nice, in a way.

I pulled on my jacket and headed out, wanting to catch up with some old friends. I opened my door and smiled when I realised I wasn't the only one. Jeremy Gilbert, wanting to go to the Mystic Grill. I nodded and walked out. It was fun catching up, finding out what had been going on while I was gone, but I could tell he was keeping secrets. I wasn't in the right postion to complain. We aren't as close as we used to be. I can't just expect to come back and have all the gossip handed to me. It was only five minutes until we got to the Grill. Straight away, we went straight to the fuse ball. We used to play it all the time, but we sucked when we were younger.

"So, how long has Damon Salvatore been here?" I looked up after he had won the game.

"Over a year. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering. I've never seen him before and now, it makes sense." I smiled and walked over to a table, sitting down.

After a while of talking to other friends I left and started to make my way back home. I kept my head up, not wanting to walk into anything or anyone. It deffenatly was a good job I did. Yet again,I almost walked into Damon Salvatore. I sighed. Why does he have to be everywhere. "Are you following me, or something?" He chuckled when I asked this, but my face had a serious expression, which soon made him stop. "I'm serious. You're everwhere."

"Honestly, I think you're the one following me. You've nearly walked into my. Is it three times now?" He raised an eyebrow then chuckled, smirking. "Where are you going?"

"Home, why?" I asked and he held out his arm in offer for me to take it.

"I'll walk you, because it's the nice person that I am." He smirked as he looked down at me.

"I could possibly believe you, if you stopped smirking for a few minutes. But okay." I placed my arm through his and started walking back home. I must be honest, it felt weird. Really weird. But there was a part of me that liked it. We soon arrived home, I turned and smiled at him. "Thankyou. I'll see you next time I almost walk into you." He chuckled and said goodbye before turning and walking away.

I watched him leave before, opening the door and entering the house. My parents were still downstairs. I made my way upstairs, wanting an early night as I started school tomorrow. I changed from my clothes into my pyjamas. I then pulled my hair back into a ponytail and washed my make up from my face. Brushed my teeth and then climed into bed. I reached over and turned the bedside light off and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Please, enjoy. Oh and I've always imagined Jennifer Lawrence or Taylor Momsen as Alex.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I do own my main OC, Alexandra Madrigal. Please don't use her in any of your stories.

* * *

><p>I woke earlier than I had planned to the next morning. I sat up, streaching and yawning. Pushing my duevt to the side, I swung my legs to the side of the bed. I pulled my ponytail out and ran a hand through my long blonde hair. I pushed up with my feet and stood up. Making my way towards the bathroom, I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I grabbed a towel from the towel rack, then turned on the shower. I started to take my clothes off as I waited for the water to become warm. I placed my hand under the running water then stepped in. I let the water soak in my hair before, poaring shampoo onto my hand then rubbing my hand on the top of my head, then ran my fingers down to the end of my hair. I then rinsed and repeted with conditioner. I then washed my body. When I was finshed I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body tightly.<p>

I made my way from the bathroom back to my bedroom. I changed back into my pyjamas and tied my hair up. I walked down into the kitchen, jumping as I heard a noise upstairs. Thinking it wsjust my parents, I continued walking into the kitchen. I brought a bowl out from the cupboard followed by the cereal then the milk and poured them into the bowl. I sat at the table and started to eat. I looked up and saw Damon. I blinked in shock but he was gone. I'm sure my mind was playing tricks on me now. But him, why? Of all people. Well, I guess we are friends.

Shaking it off, I moved my hand towards my mouth and placed the spoon in then back out. I placed my head in my hand, as I continued eating. When I finished I stood and rinsed my bowl, washed it and dried it. Finally placing my bowl back into the cupboard along with the rest.

* * *

><p>"Alexandra? Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I heard my mom shout from upstairs.<p>

"I'll be fine, honest, no need to worry mom!" I shouted back as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and left the house, shutting the door gently. I sighed and started to walk to school, as I don't have a car.

I walked rather quickly, not wanting to risk beeing late on my firsT day. It wasn't like going to a completly new place. I knew most of the people at the shcool. I started to think of my timetable, trying to remeber exactly what I had to day. Math. French. History. That's all I could remember. I started racking through my bag. I looked up as I heard a beep from a car. "Want a lift?"

I sighed and nodded, starting to make my way towards the car, I opened the door to the car and climed in. "Thanks, Damon. I appreciate it." I smiled as he smirked and started to pull away. I rested my head on my hand, with my elbow besides the window. "You don't go to school do you?" I looked over at him.

"Are you trying to say I'm old?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he looked over at me.

"Eyes on the road Damon. No, I'm not amplying that you're old. Not at all. That would be rude. I'm just meant, as you're a council member, I wouldn't think you were still at school." I smiled as he pulled into the school car park. "Thank you, again." I smiled and shut the door and waved slighty as I began to walk towards the school doors.

"Alex. Wait." He called, offering me a piece of paper. "Call if you want a lift home. And text later." I nodded and placed it in my pocket, smiling and walking back.

I looked back over and saw him driving away. I took a deep breath and walked in. I pulled out the map I was given earlier and made my way to homeroom. I looked around, remembering some faces. I took a seat in the midde, no one on either side of me, yet.

That repeted for most of my classes. Sometimes, I just took the only seat left. I tried to get there early, so I'd have a choice. Dinner was easy. I sat with Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet, they were there to help me when I got lost, so that was nice. Turns out Elena and Damon's younger brother, Stefen are a bit of an item. Stefen goes to our school. I wonder why Damon never metioned him.

* * *

><p>After my last class had finished, I picked my bag up and pulled it over my shoulder. I walked out the door, chatting to a few friends. It was nice to catch up with them. It was all a bit overwhelmimg. I couldn't wait to get out of there and be at home. When I got out, it was raining, so I pulled my hood up and looked down as I walked out of the school gates. I thought about ringing Damon, but decided against it.<p>

It took a while to get home, I rumeged through my bag, for a few seconds, trying to find my key. I unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I placed my key in the pocket of my jacket, hanging it up and walking into the kitchen.

I pulled a glass from the cupboard, jumping and almost dropping the glass as the door opened. I looked around, it was shut. My second day back and I think I'm going insane. Walking over to the tap, I turned it on and placed the glass under, letting it fill up.

A few seconds past, when a hand reached over my shoulder and turned it off. I thought it was just my dad, so I turned around and started to tell him, how he scared me earlier. I looked up and realised he wasn't there. No one was. I walked out the kitchen and headed up to my bedroom. Something was going on, and I have to admit I was creeped.

I entered my bedroom, turning and checking the hall way before closing the door, I walked backwards into a large figure. I hadn't had the time to turn around before it tilted my head and gently pressed his lips against my neck. I tried to move away, but whoever or whatever was too strong. Naturally, I did what came as second nature and raised my foot into it's private parts. Even that didn'tseem to bother it.

I scream but it's hand went straight over my mouth. "Ssshhh." It said in a caring and reasuring voice. The voice was deep and I guessed it was a boys voice, the hand gave away thay whoever it was human. It can't be a Vampire, we haven't allowed anyone other that the council members into our house. My parents are both on rivain. I'm not, but again, I've only allowed council members. He's got to be a human.

I calmed down but my heart was still beating faster than normal. He started to walk towards the window, before relesing me and fleeing. I looked out the window, quickly and looked around. There was no one around. I turned and jumped as I saw a worried looking Damon standing in the door frame. "Are you okay? I heard a scream." He asked. I nodded, breathing slowly as my heart beat regonied it's normal pulse.

It didn't bother me that he had just walked in to the house. I was still in shock, sittimg on the bed. He closed the door and walked over and sat beside me, placing his arm around my back as a sign of comfort. "What happened?" He looked down at me, I looked back up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. I heard the door open, when I was downstairs. I just thought I was going crazy, but then a hand other than my own turned the tap off. Then, I came up here and walked backwards into him. I tried to move but he was to strong, he moved my head and started kissing my neck. I screamed, but he stopped me. I didn't think anyone would here, he was so quick. I didn't understand why he was there. I thought he could of been a vampire, with his strength and speed. Though I've only let you in and my parents have only let council members in. It must of been a human. But he must of jumped out the window, although he would off left some sort of sign he was there, like blood. It's quite high up. I just... I don't know." I expalined. Damon nodded, listening to everything I said.

"You should keep your door locked, from now on and tell your parents." He said, stroaking my hair, from my face.

I nodded, knowing he was right. I live in a strange town, I should keep the door locked. "Thank you, Damon. I've think my mom and dad have just came in. Yeah, I can hear them." I stood up. "Come on, then. You can't stay here."

I walked out and shut the door when he left, following him downstairs. I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't know how to tell my parents. Normally, I wouldn't tell them. Then, I thought, why did I find the words so easily while telling Damon. I shrugged, looking up at my mom. "Damon? Alex? What's going on?" She asked.

"Mom. Dad. We need to talk." The nodded and followed me into the sitting room. They both sat down and I stood in front of them, explaining what had happened and why Damon was with me. My dad then stood up and walked over to Damon. I watched with confusion, noticing the stake in his pocket. I notcied his hand brush past it, but hesitate and he held it out, offering for him to shake.

"Thank you, Damon. What you did was kind and selfless. You didn't need to do that." I smiled as their hands met and shaked. Though I was slightly confused as to why my father hesitated when going to grab his stake. My father then saw Damon out. I noticed him whisper something in Damon's ear, then pulled his steak from his pocket. I rushed to see exactly what was happening, but he was just handing it to him, while hissing something quiet enougth, that I couldn't hear it. "Bye, Damon." He nodded and walked away.

My dad turned around and looked at me. "Be carefull. Especially around him. I don't trust him, that well."

"Is that why you gave him your steak?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but he just ignored me and shut the door.

I walked up to my bedroom, shutting the window. I walked over and picked my phone up. I took the piece of paper, Damon gave me earlier. I typed his number and saved it. I typed "Hi, Damon. It's Alex." I sent it and throw it down on the bed. I walked over to the window, looking out. Jumping as my phone rang. I walke over and anwsered it. "Hello."

"Alex, it's Damon. I was just wondering if you'd like a lift to school, tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, eventhough I knew he couldn't see me. "Yeah, if you don't mind, thanks."

"Great. Well, I'll be at your house in a few minutes. We're going out. Wear something pretty." He hung up.

"What? Where?" I sighed, looked down at my phone, wondering what he meant. I didn't bother changing. I just walked down stairs and placed my jacket on, telling my parents I was going out, but leaving Damon out, knowing my dad would object. I don't know why I'm even going. I guess, because, I owe him or something. Honestly, I just think he's my only real friend around here. I looked out the window, seeing him pull up outside.I sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of The Vampire Diaries. I do, however, own my main OC Alexandra Madrigal. Please do not use her in any of your stories.

* * *

><p>I followed Damon inside Mystic Grill. He sat by the bar, so I sat next to orded his usual drink and I got an orange juice. I looked around, not recgonising anyone, I shrugged and turned back around. Damon never told me why he wanted me to come with him, I didn''t see why he couldn't come by himself. But yet, here I am. I tapped my fingers against the bar, sitting there in silence as he talked to, who I think was my history teacher. They both talked in hush voices. <em>Damon Salvatore, you are becoming more mysterous every time I'm with you. <em>I thought as I sighed and rested my head against my hand. I finished my drink and stood up. Damon reached over and grabbed my arm. I sighed and sat back down. "Why do you need me to stay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and turned around. "Well, Alex. I told you to wear something pretty, not the clothes you were already wearing. So, I have someone taking care of that, and until they get here you have to stay, okay?"

"No, not okay. Why do I need to wear something pretty? Where exactly are we going? I have the right to know, don't I?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Sighing as he just told me to wait and be patient. He was determined not tell me anything, yet. I hated that. I looked up as an young women walked over to me and Damon. He stood up, signaling for me to follow, standing I walked out behind him. He greated the women with a soft kiss to the cheek, she gave him a sharp loook, then introduced me. Her name was Rebekah. She was beautiful. Lovely blonde hair. She handed over an outfit to me. Damon telling to change in the bathroom. I sigh and leave. I walk into cubical and change into the short, silver dress and boots Rebekah had previously gave to me. I feel down the tight dress which only just covered my bottom when I rasied my arms. I pulled my jacket on and left, looking down.

I walked over to Damon, who smirkled when he saw me. Rebekah had gone, which was a shame as it would have been nice if she had tagged along with us. I wouldn't need to be alone with him then. I walked over to him as he wolf wistled I sighed, shaking my head. He placed his arm around me, walking over to his car and opening the door. I sat in and he closed to then walked around to his side. "You look amazing, by the way." He said, starting the car. I smiled. "I look like a prostitute." He laughed and strted driving, turning the radio on.

I pushed my hair back, looking out of the window. He wwas still quite secretive as to where we were going. We pulled up outsode a bar, there was a lot of people there. All wearing outfits that were the same length or shorter than mine. I looked over at Damon. "A night club? I'm never going to get in there." I said, sighing slightly.

"Of course you will. I find myself to be very persuavise." He smirked and walked climbed out the car.

I left after him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front of the que. They let us in with a kind smile. The music was loud. He pulled me over to the bar. He orded two drinks and handed one to me. "Thankyou." I said, taking a drink.

"Your welcome, beautiful." He smirked and turned to a guy sitting at the door. "Watch our drinks?" The guy nodded and Damon pulled me towards the dancefloor.

He pulled me towards him, our bodies centremeters away, dancing suductivly. I started to dance with hime, it seemed better than standing awkwardly. He grinned and spun me around, standing behind me, his arm snaking around my waist. I laughed slightly and grabbed his hand, trying to move it. Damon smirked and grabbed my hand, enterwining our fingers, spinning and pulling my body tight against his, leaning down and whispering in my ear. "Having fun?" I laughed slightly and nodded. We continued to dance for about half an hour before stopping when a slow song came on. I looked around to see everyone dancing with someone. The really drunk ones where still dancing like numptys. I turned my head back to look at Damon. He had his hand held out, offering it to me. "Dance with me, Alex?" He grinned, instead of his usual smirk. I nodded and took his hand. He spun me around the wrapped his free arm around my waist, as I moved my arm to his shoulder. He held my body close to his, lightly muttering the words to the song playing. I laughed as he sang the wrong words.  
>"Now, that's not clever." I chuckled, not moving my head from beside his. He gave a slight chuckled and moved away, grabbing my hand and walking towards the exist. We walked outside and smiles down at me. "Thank you." He said as if I'd done something to save his life. I didn't know why I was being thanked but, I went along with it anyway, although I did sound rather confused. "You're welcome, Damon." I smiled as we arrived at the car. He opened the car door, then gave a signal for me to go in. I nodded and climed into the car. He shut the car door then walked around and got in the other side.<p>

He started the car, turning up the radio before driving off. I smiled, resting my head in my hand. Surprisingly, I actually had fun. I enjoyed it. Even if my outfit made me look like slut. I looked over at Damon. raising an eyebrow as he started singing at the top of his voice. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. I was totally unexpected. He smirked. nudging me as if to say join in. I shook my head, still laughing. He shrugged and continued until we were a few meters from my house. He stopped outside, turning to me. "Thank you. Tonight has been... Fun." He smiled with half of his mouth then leant forward, planting his lips gently on my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up. but ignored it.

"Thank you, Damon. I also had fun tonight. I'll give you your friends clothes back next time I see you." I smiled. "Goodnight." I opened to the door and walked towards the door to my house. I opene it and turned around to wave, he waved back and left. The house was quiet. Too quiet to be normal. But I shrugged it off and headed off the bed. I turned around, just to be sure. I froze. I held my breath. A man stood at the bottom of the stairs. His hood was up and I couldn't see his face. I could see him lift his finger to what probably is his mouth. I bit my lip and stayed still not saying a word.


End file.
